Le Poney et l'oiseau
by Nham
Summary: Défi du lauréat du Poney Fringant proposé par Bones : "mission impossible".
Défi du lauréat proposé par Bones du Poney Fringant.

Le thème : "mission impossible".

La première partie du texte est écrite par une camarade mystère et doit s'arrêter sur une situation inextricable. Au suivant de dénouer tout cela et finir en happy end !

(avec en prime une petite contrainte musicale !)

* * *

« Je ne regrette rien »*

*Piaf

Fougueuse allait d'un pas vif et décidé sur les traces de son doux compagnon : Bill, charmant poney de son état, lui avait expliqué la mort dans l'âme qu'il se devait d'honorer ses devoirs de monture hobbite, et qu'il lui fallait quitter la Comté pour un voyage qui pouvait être sans retour. Fougueuse avait eu beau tenter mille stratagèmes pour le faire rester (elle lui avait même proposé de se travestir en veau), l'honnête Bill avait pris le parti de la fidélité à son maître : il lui fallait partir et abandonner, du moins pour un temps - mais peut-être pour toujours ! - la jolie petite jument qui avait de si tendres yeux bruns. Ha, elle avait bien battu des cils et étiré son long cou contre celui de Bill ! Mais rien n'avait pu le faire changer d'avis. Il était parti un peu plus tard, vaillant et fort, besaces sur le dos, vers l'aventure.

« Non, rien de rien, je ne regrette rien… »

Etait-ce ce que Bill chantonnait pour lui-même tandis qu'il suivait le pas des Hobbits ? Non point : c'était Fougueuse qui se le chantait à elle-même tandis qu'elle allait vaillamment à la poursuite de son bien-aimé. Elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur si particulière de fourrage et de musc qu'il dégageait, bien qu'il eût déjà des heures d'avance sur elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pu vivre sans lui…

Non, elle ne regrettait pas le doux confort de son pâturage, ni les tendres caresses de sa maîtresse, qui la traitait bien gentiment. Elle ne regrettait pas le foin délicieux et les fleurs raffinées de la Comté. Elle s'obstinait à regarder bien devant elle, les naseaux au vent, l'œil attentif et les oreilles dressées, afin de ne pas se perdre à la poursuite de son doux Bill.

La faim, cependant, commença à la tenailler bientôt : elle avait déjà marché plusieurs heures, fort concentrée sur sa tâche, et la fatigue la guettait. N'allait-elle pas perdre la piste de Bill et des Hobbits ? C'était un risque… elle hésitait… mais après tout, sans doute fallait-il qu'eux aussi fassent quelques pauses pour se nourrir et pour dormir. Les Hobbits n'oubliaient jamais de bien récompenser leurs petits chevaux par des caresses et des bonnes graines lorsqu'ils avaient bien travaillé pour eux. Ils allaient sans doute faire des pauses. Fougueuse était douée pour l'entretien des champs, et sa maîtresse savait délicieusement bien la gratouiller derrière les oreilles, mais rien ne valait les attentions de Bill.

Allons, il fallait à présent s'arrêter : elle avait mal aux sabots, la pauvrette, et son estomac réclamait une substantielle nourriture. Et bien sûr, pas de gentille Hobbite joufflue pour la lui apporter, aujourd'hui… Il allait falloir se débrouiller. Fougueuse s'approcha d'un talus et renifla à la recherche de ses plantes favorites. Comme elle n'avait pas encore quitté la Comté, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que ses naseaux rencontrent enfin l'odeur connue d'une saine nourriture. Elle s'en régala sans attendre.

« Non, rien de rien, je ne regrette rien… Ni le bien… »

Elle repensa avec nostalgie aux gratouilles de sa maîtresse et elle dut s'avouer que si, cela allait peut-être lui manquer. Mais elle ne regrettait pas d'être partie, non ! L'air était doux et sentait encore un peu le Bill et le Hobbit en voyage.

« Ni le mal… tout ça m'est bien égal ! »

Fougueuse tourna son long cou pour caresser du museau les égratignures qu'elle avait gagnées en sautant par-dessus ce bien vilain talus de ronces qui bordait l'un des champs les plus proches de son territoire habituel. Elle avait maudit le Hobbit responsable de ce mauvais entretien ! On n'avait pas idée de laisser ainsi pareille mauvaise herbe abîmer le flanc délicat des jolies juments ; c'était un scandale auquel elle ne manquerait pas de repenser bien souvent. Il fallait espérer que les épines qui avaient éraflé sa peau ne laisseraient pas de trace visible sur son beau pelage.

Cela lui serait cependant égal si jamais elle retrouvait son Bill : il ne s'arrêtait pas à ces choses-là, lui. Il n'était pas comme d'autres poneys idiots qui hennissaient comme des malappris sur le passage des pouliches ! Bill savait se tenir, et il lui avait toujours répété qu'il aimait plus que tout son caractère et ses jolis yeux bruns, et qu'elle pouvait manger tout le foin qu'il lui chantait sans qu'il se formalise de sa gourmandise. Après tout, il était au service d'un maître Hobbit bien gourmand, et pour lui, Fougueuse était la preuve qu'une bonne nourriture fait une excellente santé. Ha, ce gentil Bill ! Si attentionné…

Fougueuse reprit sa route. Elle ne devait pas perdre la piste.

La nuit vint et elle dut trouver un endroit abrité où se reposer ; puis l'aube arriva et elle repartit. Les nuits s'enchaînèrent bientôt, suivies de journées harassantes, et quelques fois la brave Fougueuse crut avoir perdu la piste : elle restait alors longtemps immobile à renifler désespérément l'air autour d'elle afin de retrouver une trace de son bien-aimé… Heureusement, l'odeur était un peu plus forte qu'au départ : le nombre de Hobbits et de poneys constituant le groupe de voyageurs semblait avoir augmenté. Ça sentait le Touque et le Brandebouc, elle en aurait mis ses sabots à couper. Elle les connaissait, ces deux-là ! Des sacripants qui tiraient la queue des petits chevaux. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à leur décocher un coup de sabot, ils étaient trop rapides pour qu'elle parvienne à fouetter autre chose que le vide derrière elle. Mais cela faisait davantage d'odeurs à trouver. La Comté qu'elle connaissait s'éloignait… elle ne reconnaissait plus rien. Jamais elle n'avait voyagé si loin !

Un soir, elle constata qu'elle allait en direction d'une ville, ou d'un gros village… ou de quelque chose comme ça. Ca ne ressemblait pas à des maisons Hobbites, mais ça grouillait d'humains bizarres aux odeurs étrangères – elle le savait rien qu'en humant les effluves, de loin. La pluie tombait pourtant fort et atténuait beaucoup les odeurs… avait-elle perdu la piste ?

Elle s'arrêta devant une lourde porte de bois. Ça avait encore une légère odeur de Bill et de Hobbits. Ils étaient passés par là. Mais comment faire pour suivre la piste ? Les deux énormes vantaux de bois étaient insurmontables, même si elle avait été la meilleure sauteuse de toute la Comté. Ce n'était pas à taille hobbite, ni à taille de poney de Hobbit. Alors, comme elle avait vu le faire certains autres chevaux, elle tenta d'exprimer en langage humain une réclamation : elle voulait qu'on lui ouvre.

Le bruit de son sabot qu'elle raclait sur la porte fit se lever le gardien de Bree. Il maugréa et attrapa sa lampe-tempête avant de rabattre la capuche de sa cape encore humide sur ses cheveux mouillés. La pluie battait le sol boueux et un idiot de voyageur l'obligeait encore à sortir ! Il s'approcha de la porte et tira le petit panneau qui lui permettait de voir au-dehors. Une tête beige auréolée d'une crinière brune et ornementée de magnifiques yeux marrons apparut devant lui : Fougueuse lui sortait le grand jeu et il l'entendit hennir doucement, suppliante. Ha, ça, elle savait bien comment s'attirer les bonnes grâces des humains : il fallait se montrer adorable.

Le portier colla sa trogne dans l'ouverture :

\- Mazette, en voilà un drôle de voyageur ! C'est t'y qu't'as perdu ton maître, toi, pour t'balader sous la pluie sans personne ? Viens par ici…

Fougueuse entendit des bruits, grincements et claquement, et la grande porte s'ouvrit. Fière de sa communication non- verbale, elle entra la tête haute, et elle allait passer devant le gardien comme une reine lorsque celui-ci attira son attention :

\- Attends donc un peu, hé ! Tu crois pas que j'vais t'laisser r'partir comme ça ?

La curiosité fut plus forte que la prudence. Fougeuse s'arrêta et le regarda, même si elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il lui disait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir la corde qu'il lança autour de son cou avant que le piège ne fut retombé sur son pelage délicat. Surprise, elle hennit et se cabra, mais la prise se resserra :

\- Hahaha ! Tu es à moi, maintenant ! Voilà le beau salaire d'une foutue nuit comme celle-là ! Une jolie pouliche de la Comté… Pardi, tu vas m'rapporter un beau p'tit pécule, toi !

Il fut sans pitié dans ses gestes, elle sentait la corde rêche mordre son cou tandis qu'il la tirait vers les ombres. Elle était prisonnière.

« Non… rien de rien… je ne regrette rien… »

Si elle perdait la trace de Bill… Sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. La mort dans l'âme, elle regrettait finalement beaucoup d'avoir pris la route seule pour tenter de le suivre… Lorsque le portier l'emmena dans le noir, elle se sentit tout à coup totalement désespérée. Elle ne sentait plus du tout l'odeur de son Bill. Ça sentait juste l'humain, le mauvais foin et la saleté… Ho, qu'elle regrettait !

 **[...suite et fin…]**

La vie de Fougueuse repartit à zéro. Elle ne revit le soleil que quelques heures par jour. Malheureusement, ces sorties étaient toujours accompagnées de travail pénible et de coups de cravache bien mal placés. Une chose était sûre, son nouveau maître ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les animaux. Rien à voir avec le savoir-faire hobbit. Son travail consistait principalement à traîner de lourdes caisses de pommes bêtement attachées par une longe autour de son cou. C'était affreusement douloureux et humiliant pour une jument de sa trempe. Ses nouvelles blessures lui faisait presque regretter les ronces du passé.

Toudoum toudoum... Toudoum toudoum... Toudoum toudoum... Le refrain infernal du travail quotidien tuait la jument à petit feu. La seule question que l'on pouvait encore se poser aurait été de savoir lequel de son esprit ou de son physique la lâcherait en premier. Cela lui était désormais bien égal qu'on lui fasse du bien ou du mal. Elle avait décidé de se laisser aller, elle ne résisterait plus. Elle tomberait de fatigue, un jour, et le garçon boucher viendrait récupérer sa carcasse. À moins qu'elle ne finisse oubliée de tous, et ce seraient les piafs qui se chargeraient de nettoyer ce qu'il resterait d'elle.

La jument avait pourtant essayé à quelques reprises de retrouver sa liberté. Mais quand elle tirait sur la longe, le nœud ne faisait que se resserrer. Elle avait aussi tenté de la ronger, mais cela lui prenait trop de temps et l'homme lui mettait une double ration de châtiments quand il la surprenait.

Elle se souvenait parfois avoir été heureuse par le passé. Puis triste. Mais rien de plus, cela lui faisait trop mal. Le passé était payé, balayé, oublié. Elle s'en foutait complètement. Elle n'avait plus besoin ni de plaisir ni de chagrin. Elle attendait la fin, tout simplement.

Son travail fut un jour interrompu par un hennissement lointain. La jument tendit avec peine l'oreille droite. Non, ce n'était rien. Le court instant d'inattention lui valut bien entendu un bon coup de bâton sur le dos. Mais lorsqu'un second hennissement retentit, plus près, un feu s'alluma en elle. Elle connaissait ce trémolo. Depuis toujours. Bill ! Tout lui revint en une fraction de temps : sa vie et ses joies.

Fougueuse s'arrêta net, les oreilles en arrière. Les hormones puantes de son bourreau lui indiquait parfaitement sa position. Encore un peu, encore un peu… Vlan ! Un magistral coup de sabot postérieur dans la gorge. Vite, il lui fallait désormais se débarrasser de ses foutus liens. Réfléchis, Fougueuse, réfléchis. L'adrénaline de sa renaissance l'excitait un peu trop. Si elle tirait là, ça resserrait. Non. Fougeuse se concentra, puis commença à mâchouiller. Attraper le petit bout qui dépasse de l'autre côté... tirer lentement... libre !

À peine avait-elle dénoué sa longe que Fougueuse galopait de toutes ses forces en direction du hennissement. Elle aperçut son amour, il galopait vers elle également. Comme ils se firent la fête tous les deux ! Sans regret, sa vie repartait. Et ça commençait avec lui.


End file.
